


Litchi and Rose Water

by MADVS



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the verge of death once more, Niko is forced to come to terms with the demise of himself and Zera's dear Hikari Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litchi and Rose Water

**Author's Note:**

> I do not enjoy life

The Hikari club is no more.

It took whatever whatever strength Niko had in his heavily burnt body to hurl the toilet into Zera’s abdomen, It was a gruesome death much like the other members, fitting, at least Zera’s corpse would be recognizable.

His body dropped with a thud next to Zera’s body, and even though pain filled every cell in his body he couldn’t find the strength to make a sound. 

Yet he wasn’t dead.

Amongst the rushing water and Kanon crying as Litchi’s internal processors came to a halt, he could hear Zera’s crazed ramblings as he looked down at his glossy innards. Ugly? If Niko could laugh he would. At first it was at Zera thinking he was in any way like that teacher they killed weeks prior, and then in desperation as he realized that despite all that Zera has done, how this Hikari club caused him to lie there in absolute pain with third degree burns on his body as water began to rise around him.

He still loved Zera. 

The scent of roses intermingled with the iron stench Zera’s blood and internal organs. He rolled to his side, grunting in pain. He wanted to see Zera. Niko looked in his eyes, the beady shine of his eyes were no longer there. Looking at him now he realized there was never much of a shine in Zera’s eyes in the first place, but he could tell he was dead, there was no way anyone, not even Zera, could survive such an injury.

Then, he came to terms with his fate, once again.

The water began to rise, soon to cover his chest and eventually would rise to his nose. Stuck to the floor with it being almost impossible to move, let alone swim, there’s no way he could live. 

The water on his burns stung like hell, he wishes he was dead like everyone else around them, he was thankful that he was less disfigured than the others. He thought about the pile of mush that Litchi had turned Jaibo into. It was satisfying to see his beauty tarnished, to see him reduced to an unrecognizable pile of shattered bones, flesh and organs after saying such a lie. 

Niko knew the he deserved Zera. Eins was always better than Acht. This final act of treason had proved it. He just rues that fact that any of this was pinned on him, all because he was found in the burning litchi field with Tamiya. Funny how Tamiya, who actually wanted to usurp Zera, was only a pawn in a much bigger ploy to end this club.

If Niko deserved Zera, it only seemed appropriate to end his life as well. This was all just occurring to him, and it made coming to terms with death a little easier.

The water was up to his chin now. Odd, he could’ve sworn his body had went into shock. So why is it that he found the strength to move? He flung himself closer to Zera’s side, his cries muffled into the water, bubbles slashing on his heavily wounded body as pain coursed through him, tears welling up in his eyes, the salt stinging the burns on his face and he cried out again.

All the while Zera’s corpse returned his pain twisted face with a blank stare, and it made him think. If this whole thing hadn’t happen; if the plot for his downfall was never orchestrated, would he care about him? Was giving him his left eye for nothing? Was his loyalty for nothing? 

That didn’t matter… Zera still looked so beautiful. Thankfully his face was still in tact. What a wonderful thing to see before you die.

Yes, it was worth it.

Being covered in Zera's blood was such an honor.

The water was up to his nose. 

Drowning seemed a lot worse than burning to death. There’s no such thing as peacefully drowning to death, but with how everyone else died he was in no way exempt from a gruesome death. Still, he was better, he was still loyal to Zera till the very end. None of them did. Not him even his lovely Jaibo could stay with him. 

So it was fitting that he’d die by his side, next to his separated body. Zera’s blood stained the water around him, spiraling towards Nico, the metallic stench filling his senses. It was almost numbing, calming.

It couldn’t hurt to get a little closer, right?

He shifted, he inhaled, water filling his lungs and immediately he choked and sputtered as more blood tainted water filled his lungs. It hurt even more than the burns on his body, his lungs feeling as though they were on fire. He was stuck. It was only a foot of water and he was drowning. The water was tinged red with Zera’s blood, flower petals flowing over head and eventually all he felt was a significant weight in his chest. It was an morbidly peaceful scene, a painful tranquility, submerged below dark murky red water, how Zera's blood was inside of his lungs, how it suffocated him, how it killed him; with his arm, covered in wounds, lying on top of Zera. 

Even in death, Zera was the embodiment of beauty. Not Jaibo, not Kanon, not Raizou. 

Nothing could separate them now.

He could hear Kanon sing a hymn, sounding as pretty as she looked; praying that God could take pity on their souls. Did any of that matter to NiKo? If he could have Zera in another life, death didn’t seem too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit fam if someone paid me with their eye to give me the succ I'd accept wtf was Zera thinking fucking with Jaibo's yandere ass


End file.
